


Date Night

by NeonDreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Danny and Julie have date night.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> This is my first commission ever! It's for the lovely [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend)! It's of our OCs Danny and Julie.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Danny was nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous, he had been over to Julie's apartment dozens of times and they had been dating for a while. Maybe it was because this was their first date at her place or that things were starting to get more serious. Danny made sure he looked alright before getting out of the car. Their last date had ended up at his place where they made out and groped each other a bit.

 

He checked his reflection in the passenger window, trying to flatten his curls before grabbed the flowers from the seat. He headed into her building and up to her door, knocking three times before stepping back. The door opened and for a moment his brain halted as he looked at her. God, she was so beautiful. Her long brown hair was softly curled at the ends and she wore a pale blue dress with a full skirt. He blushed. "Wow, you look amazing."

 

A blush graced her cheeks too and she tucked a strand of hair because her ear. "You look very nice." She said softly, stepping back to let him in.

 

"Oh! I brought you these." He held up the bouquet of flowers as she closed the door.

 

"Oh Danny, they're beautiful!" She took them and held them to her chest, breathing in the floral scent. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll just put these in some water." She smiled and turned for the kitchen. Danny took off his shoes and looked around. Her apartment was the same, the same minimal look with pale colors that fit her perfectly. Though it looked like she had cleaned every inch of it. "Dinner will be ready soon." She called. Danny followed her voice to the kitchen. She was cutting the ends of the flowers and putting them in a glass vase.

 

"What're we having?" He leaned against the wall.

 

"Eggplant parmesan? I hope that's okay, I can make something else if-"

 

"It sounds amazing." He smiled, making Julie blush. "I know I'll love it." She turned back to the flowers, still blushing. Julie was vegetarian and was always nervous about it around Danny. He honestly didn't care if he didn't eat meat sometimes, he knew she was a good cook.

 

He stayed by the wall, watching her cut and arrange the flowers. The dress was snug to her waist, her hair swaying as she moved. He couldn't look away from her. She finished with the flowers and turned, blushing when she realized Danny was staring. "What?"

 

He smiled. "Nothing, I just like looking at you." This made her blush more as she put the flowers on the table. He stepped closer and leaned in, kissing her cheek. She giggled and looked up at him.

 

"I like looking at you too." She placed her hand on his chest and seemed to want to kiss him but the timer went off. She jumped slightly and went to take the dish out of the oven. "It just needs to sit. I was going to make a salad too."

 

"Can I help?"

 

"Oh you don't have to-"

 

"I want to." He smiled and rolled up his sleeves, washing his hands as Julie got the vegetables out of the fridge. She gave him a knife and cutting board and they prepared everything for the salad. He smiled and gave it a toss before Julie put some dressing on it. He carried it to the table. Julie put the dish on the potholder on the table and got a bottle of wine from the fridge.

 

"Is this okay?" She asked as she sat.

 

"Yeah." He smiled and sat across from her. He poured the wine and held up his glass to her. She blushed and did the same, clinking glasses. He took a sit then served himself some salad. "The eggplant looks and smells amazing." He handed the salad tongs to Julie.

 

"Thank you. I can give you the recipe if you want."

 

"I like when you make it." He smiled and dug into his food. "Ow hot!" He quickly swallowed and gulped at his wine.

 

"Let me get you some water!" Julie jumped up and got Danny and glass of cold water. "Here." She tucked her hair behind her ear as Danny gulped at the water.

 

"Thanks, that was stupid."

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He smiled at her. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome." She sat back down and gave him a worried look.

 

"I'm fine, really. It's healed already."

 

"Right, sorry. I forget sometimes." Danny had superpowers, one of which was rapid healing. He didn't use them very often though.

 

"It's okay." He smiled at her and reached out to take her hand. He waited for her to look up at him and he smiled wide. She blushed and smiled back. "It tasted great." He grinned and Julie giggled.

 

"Thank you." He pulled his hand back to go back to eating. "So how was work?"

 

"Work was good." Danny worked above a record shop as a private music teacher. He also worked in the record shop sometimes. "I only had one student today so I was downstairs for the rest of it. What about you?"

 

"The bookstore was quiet today which was nice. I finished my book today." She smiled.

 

"The one you were reading at my place?" She nodded. "How was it?"

 

"I cried but it's okay. It was a really good book, you should read it."

 

"I'll try." He chuckled. "You know how I am with books." They smiled at each other and soon they were finished eating. "That was really good, thank you."

 

"Of course." Julie smiled and stood to clean up. Danny started to help. With the table cleared and the dishwasher loaded, they both took their wine and sat on the couch. "I have ice cream if you want any."

 

"Not right now but thank you." He smiled and sipped at his wine. "I'm still full from dinner." She nodded and settled back on the couch, her legs curled under her. She turned on the TV and found something mindless they could watch together. Danny smiled at the rerun of Friends on TV. She scooted closer and glanced at him.

 

Danny noticed her getting closer so he moved his arm so she could curl up against him. Julie moved to lean against him and he put his arm around her shoulders. She glanced up at him and smiled softly. She really cared about him. She shifted closer still and put her hand on his thigh. He looked down and smiled. "Hi."

 

Her hand moved higher up his thigh and more toward the inside. She had this look in her eyes. "Danny, I've been thinking."

 

"Of?" He licked his lips.

 

"Of you, of us. I wanna move forward in our relationship."

 

"You do?" He swallowed thickly.

 

"If you're not ready-" He cut her off by kissing her hard.

 

"I'm ready." She kissed him back just as hard, her arms going around his shoulders. Danny's hands settled on her waist.

 

"I want to try something." He nodded, panting slightly. She went to the buttons of his shirt and slowly unbuttoned them pushing his shirt off his shoulders. She ran her hands down his chest and he licked his lips. She sat back to unzip her dress and slowly pulled it off her shoulders. She folded her arms over her chest self consciously. Danny took her hands in his.

 

"You're beautiful." Julie blushed and nodded. She stood to get her dress off completely. She was wearing matching white lacy underwear and bra. Danny smiled. "What did you want to try?"

 

"I want to sit in your lap." She blushed as she spoke.

 

"Okay." He smiled and stood, shredding the rest of his clothes. Julie's eyes went wide as she looked at his cock.

 

"Wow." Danny flushed. "You're really big."

 

"I'm really not." HE sat back down and pulled her closer.

 

"No, like this." She turned her back to him and sat down on his lap. Danny bit his lip and spread his legs. She gasped softly and leaned back. He wrapped his arms around her torso as she shifted closer. She looked back at him and slipped her panties off. Danny moaned softly and rolled his hips, his cock rubbing against her ass. "Wait." She reached for a box of condoms she had hidden.

 

"You planned this all out." He smirked.

 

"No, I was prepared." She was blushing bright red. Danny took a condom and rolled it on, moaning. He held her hips and pulled her back, lifting her slightly.

 

"Oh!" She reached up, looping her arms around his neck for balance. She spread her legs for him as he lined himself up.

 

"Ready?" She nodded hard and he slowly pushed into her. Danny grunted and tried not to go too fast. Julie was panting hard and gripping at his hair.

 

"You- you can move. Please Danny." He pushed in move, groaning in her ear as he did. Soon he bottomed out. they were both panting hard, Julie's grip on Danny's hair making him moan. His hips twitched and she gasped.

 

"Did I hurt you?"

 

"No no. Please Danny, please fuck me." He moaned and did just that. He pulled out half way and slowly thrusted back into her. they both moaned as he did it again. HE wrapped an arm around her waist and reached between her legs with the other. His thumb found her clit and rubbed it slowly, making her shout in pleasure. She arched her back and slammed her hips down, forcing a groan out of Danny.

 

He thrusted faster now, holding her tightly in place as he fucked her. He was holding back, not wanting to hurt her. "Please please Danny!"

 

"Fuck." He grunted and thrusted harder, wanting to make her come. He kept rubbing her clit and felt her clench around him. He gasped and pounded into her. Julie screamed and came hard, gushing around him. Danny thrusted a few more times before coming too. HE groaned and slowed to a stop, panting hard. Julie was trembling in his arms. "Are you okay?" She nodded and turned to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

 

"That was amazing." She gave him a dopey smile and kissed him again.

 

Danny carefully pulled Julie off and lied her down on the couch. He went to throw away the condom and clean himself up. He came back with two glasses of water and handed one to her. She smiled gratefully and sipped at it. They locked eyes and blushed.

 

"Can we cuddle for a while?" Danny nodded and put his water down, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and lied down behind her so they were spooning. He pulled the blanket over them and made sure Julie was tucked in. She giggled. Picking up the remote, Julie found a romance movie playing. She snuggled closer to Danny, resting her head on his chest. "That was amazing." She found his hand and laced their fingers together.

 

"It really was." He smiled and kissed her hair. "We should do this more often."

 

Julie giggled and nodded. "Oh I plan on it." She kissed his fingers and traced the veins on the back of his hand.

 

"I can't believe you hid condoms in the couch." HE chuckled.

 

"What? You never know. Aren't you glad I did?"

 

"Yes, very glad." He squeezed her and smiled. "Don't let me fall asleep or I'll never go home."

 

"That's not a bad thing." They both paused and Julie looked over her shoulder at him. "Stay the night."

 

"I want to stay. Can we have lazy morning sex?" He grinned, making Julie blush.

 

"I'd like to try that."

 

"It's great, you'll love it."

 

True to form, Danny fell asleep on the couch. when it was getting late, Julie had to wake him so he'd move to the bed with her. There, he curled up with her in his arms. Julie smiled as she watched him sleep. She brushed his curled out of his eyes and caressed his cheek and jaw, admiring him. Blushing, she tucked her head against his chest and fell asleep against him.

 

~~~

 

Julie woke up first and turned to look at Danny. She was greeted with a wild tangle of brown curls and soft snores in the pillow. She giggled and brushed his hair back, trying to find his face. She found an ear instead and leaned in to kiss the shell of it. Danny stirred, rubbing his face in the pillow. He stretched, nearly punching Julie in the face and making her laugh. He turned to her. "Good morning."

 

"Good morning to you too. How'd you sleep?"

 

"Amazing." He grinned and pulled her against him, his morning wood pressing against her hip. "Someone's eager."

 

"I do believe we talked about morning sex."

 

"That we did." Julie grinned and reached down to grabbed his cock. Danny gasped and moaned. "I think I know where to start." She shimmied down the bed and under the covers. Danny moaned loudly as he felt her tongue on his cock.

 

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Check me out on Tumblr! [twinklesbrightly](http://twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com)


End file.
